


Tomorrow

by jimmoriartyisthebestboss



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cussing, During Avengers: Endgame, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmoriartyisthebestboss/pseuds/jimmoriartyisthebestboss
Summary: Steve Rogers has lost. He lost his parents, his first love and worst of all, his best friend. There is only so much pain a heart can take and the loss of Bucky Barnes to Thanos might be his greatest loss. Steve will try anything to get him back and when order is restored to the world, will Steve get Bucky back?





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> The title for this was taken from the song Tomorrow by BTS. Steve is always focusing on trying to get to tomorrow and this title seemed to work for this piece.
> 
> I am so excited to share this piece with you as this was one of my favorites. It is heartbreaking and heart warming and I love being able to explore these characters. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy!

Steve Rogers world had collapsed around him. In the literal sense, the world had collapsed. So many people had gone up in ashes and left many crying for loved ones that they had lost. The pain Steve was experiencing though was so profound and unlike any other pain he had felt before. He had lost Bucky so many times, but this was the worst. For three years he had lived in a bubble of peace. Sure, he still fought HYDRA and was gone for days at a time, but he always came back. He came back to Bucky’s brilliant smile and his constant updates of what he had learned about this new era.

 _Imagine it Stevie, being allowed to be whoever you want to now._ Bucky had said these words one night when Steve had sat down hard at the small table in their hut. He was cooking as he used to for Steve who was tired but smiling all the same to see Bucky being normal. _You know what the term is for us? Bisexuals. People who love men and women. Of course, we have each other again._

A sob chokes off the memory as Steve buries his head in his hands. He barley knows how he had gotten here. Shuri had appeared at his side while he sat on the ground with Bucky’s gun clutched in his fingers. Everyone had left at some point, but she had found him despite her being hurt from the tumble she took. She had taken his free hand and lead him to his and Bucky’s hut and left him there.

The sun had started setting in the time he sat there with his head in his hands. Bucky’s familiar smell wafted through the hut which he had turned into a home. Pictures of him and Steve were hung on the wall in strategic positions. Some were from the past, some were taken recently. Each one sent a stab of pain through Steve’s gut as he looked at the pictures containing Bucky’s brilliant smile. The way they looked at each other was unmistakable, they were each other’s treasures. Despite years of separation and pain they had made it back to each other.

It was all gone now, and the setting sun glared accusingly at him through the window over their sink. He could feel the words invading his brain that he didn’t do enough, he didn’t save him. He let him fall, be brain washed, un-brain washed and then killed by Thanos.

 _Steve._ That was his last word as he walked toward Steve, to make sure he was okay. He had seen the look in Bucky’s eyes as he had come toward him. Bucky was always like that, wanting to make sure Steve was okay. Then he had disappeared, and Steve’s heart had shattered. How many losses could one soul take?

There’s a quiet knock on the frame of the door and Steve jerks up. Footsteps echo on the wood of the floor and he wishes that it was Bucky’s footsteps. But these are hard and loud, and he sighs as he watches Tony Stark take a seat across from him. “Shitty day?”

Tony’s eyes are red, and his voice scratches out of his throat when he speaks. In that moment, Steve doesn’t care that he is Howards son. He doesn’t care that the man he usually is would cringe away from the harsh words that escape his mouth. “I’m not in the mood for your shit Stark.” The words come out in a growl and Tony jerks back in his seat, Bucky’s seat.

“You’re not the only one who lost someone today Rogers.” Tony shoots back and Steve slams his hand on the table, tears once again rising to the surface.

“Damn it, pull your head out of your ass. Talk to me when you’ve had hope given and ripped away several times. Tell me that I’m not the only one who lost someone when the person I’ve lost, I have lost several times before. I _finally_ got him back only to have him ripped away by a giant purple ass with a glove. His final word was my name and I couldn’t save him. I couldn’t save him from the war, from falling on the train, I couldn’t save him from HYDRA, and I dragged him back into this shit after three years of peace for him to die again. I have spent seventy years losing him and I’m fucking _sick_ of it. Talk to me when you have suffered that much and then I will sympathize with you. And unless you have a brilliant plan to bring them all back, all those people we let down and let die, get the hell out.” His energy spent, Steve leans back in his chair.

The silence stretches as Tony watches Steve and Steve watches him. This was not what Tony had expected. Of all the things to find he didn’t expect to find Captain America broken. Captain America who always had the plans and knew how to work things out now sat before him no longer Captain America. He was Steve Rogers, a man who had lost much in his life and this was the ultimate loss for him. The loss of the love of his life had finally broken Steve.

Finally, after the silence had become deafening and the sun makes its final descent in the sky, Tony speaks. “I have a plan. It could be damn near suicidal. But it’s one all the same.”

Eyes red rimmed and puffy, Steve looks up and meets Tony’s eye. “Let’s do it.”

* * *

Somehow it had worked. This crazy, suicidal plan of Tony’s had worked, and everyone was back. They had managed to reverse time although it sent them into several wrong turns, including one in the 40’s. One where Steve watched from the shadows of a camp as Bucky sat alone and stared off into space. He sat at his desk in his tent and stared at the fabric as it moved in the wind. Steve was off talking to Howard at one end of the camp and he took this time to slip into the tent. Bucky had stirred as Steve had bent down next to him in his clean suit and clean-shaven face. He had looked at him as if the sun radiated from Bucky and had quietly touched his hand lightly. “No matter what happens Buck, know that I’ll always find you.” With that said, Steve had gotten up and exited quickly while his past self had entered to talk to a confused Bucky. Steve found Tony watching Howard but stayed silent until he turned, and they left the war behind.

The final battle was coming but for now they breathed. Come morning and the battle, it would determine if this world lived or died. They weren’t sure who had lived. There was a reunion between Tony and the Spider kid, who Steve learned was named Peter, that was like that of a father and son. Steve had watched everyone’s reunion and still he didn’t see Bucky. So, he had left and gone back to their hut. He stood at the wall of pictures, his hands tucked behind his back. He hadn’t bothered changing out of his 40’s uniform. If he died tomorrow, he would do so dressed as the soldier he was.

A small creak sounds from the doorway and yet Steve stands still, his hands behind his back. He had resisted the urge to cry and had smiled weakly as he passed friends and people reuniting in the Wakandan countryside. Maybe Bucky had been too far gone, he had spent too long avoiding death and it had finally taken him. The thought sends a lurch of pain through Steve’s gut and he bows his head.

“Where the hell did you steal that from?” A soft voice speaks from the doorway and Steve turns. The pain lurches through him again as he takes in what he sees. Long brown hair, the same outfit he had died in and a tired smile on his lips as Bucky Barnes looks Steve up and down. “I’m not complaining, you look damn good in it but- “  


Bucky is cut off by Steve stomping toward him and dragging him into a tight, desperate hug. His fingers dig into the back of Bucky’s shirt as he turns his face to breathe in the familiar smell of him. “Buck…’  


“You did say you would always find me.” Bucky whispered into Steve’s neck, closing his eyes and twining his arms around Steve tightly. “You found me. And shaved your beard.”

Bucky leans back enough to run a hand along Steve’s jawline and Steve smiled as Bucky’s fingers ghost over his lips. “Well I didn’t have a beard in ’43.”

Bucky laughed as he leans his forehead against Steve’s, his hands settling on Steve’s waist lightly. “You’ll have to explain that to me later.”

“I promise I will.” Steve returns the words quietly and looks into Bucky’s eyes. “I told you, I’m with you till the end of the line. And it wasn’t the end of the line, not yet.”

Bucky huffs another laugh as he pulled Steve close again and buries his head in his neck. “Till the end of the line then, whenever you say that is.”


End file.
